Moon
Locations Characteristics |} Spells * Moon Hammer * Release * Summoning of Darkli Moon Drops |} Reaching Moon To get to Moon each of your team needs the following: * The four shells dropped from turtles on Moon Island: 1 Red Shell, 1 Blue Shell, 1 Green Shell, 1 Yellow Shell (You will need them again every time you go). * 100 (80 if you don't make a mistake) Kokonuts (Though it is good to bring more, in case of wrong turns). * A Kanniball Mask (You only have to get this once). Once all of your team has those items, enter The Deep Moon Jungle then begin to head west, be careful though as there monsters are aggressive (About 1-2 squares aggro). Keep heading southwest until you get to the Kanniball Chef near a purple cauldron, which is at (31,6). Talk to him and he will take all of your shells, as well as taking you over a map. You then need to head south until you get to Kanniball Mask (NPC) at (31,8). Equip your Kanniball Mask and talk to him, he will then send you through to the The Road to Moon. Strategy Be careful when approaching , it can aggro you at least 4 spaces away. It attacks with Moon Hammer, up to three times a turn, which deals about 100-600 damage per hit. Moon Hammer also de-buffs strength, chance, agility and intelligence with each hit. A Critical Hit from a Moon Hammer means instant death. also summons Darkli Moon which has 10,000 HP but lower resists. This summon can steal AP, MP, deal damage and de-buff strength and intelligence. Locking You can try to have a person with incredibly high Agility stand in front of Moon and pray that Moon will dodge fail. This isn't as easy as it sounds though because you will lose a lot of agility if you are hit with moon hammer. This method does not work so well since a certain update, if you wish to try it, it's probably best to have an Agility Sacrier lock them, with an Eni healing/unbewitching the debuffs. ~Dodge locking works fine, as long as there's someone behind the locker so moon can't release and run. The only problem is when Moon crits on the locker or summons Darkli and it transpose Moon out of lock position. AP Removal Bringing a character who can take a decent amount of AP, more if necessary, from Moon, while the rest of the team attacks it can make the fight a lot simpler. Unsummoning It can be useful to have some classes with good unsummoning spells, to quickly kill the Darkli Moon. Critical Failure (Pandawasta) Moon Hammer has a critical failure rate of 1/20, which can be brought down to 1/2 easily by a Level 5 Pandawasta (Spirit Bond). Also, the Pandawasta can dodge lock him after casting Mediation. Unlike other agility character, Moon will not attack the Pandawasta, so he does not lose his Agility. This is because summons are considered less important by the AI.